


Rounded Going Round

by yastaghr



Series: Scribbling is its own Language - Oneshots [18]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Prejudice Against Monsters (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 14:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yastaghr/pseuds/yastaghr
Summary: A pregnant Sans struggles to find a job on the surface. He and Gaster are trying to get a home loan.Commissioned for @kirin_saga on Twitter for @fresh_creates
Relationships: W. D. Gaster/Sans
Series: Scribbling is its own Language - Oneshots [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/667640
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	Rounded Going Round

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kirinsaga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirinsaga/gifts).

Sans tried hard not to wince when yet another door slammed behind him. It was hard not to take it personally after the first five times. He'd totally given up by the 11th. He'd stopped counting at 23. This was somewhere in the depressing realm beyond that. 

It took him some time to gather himself enough to walk through the lobby of the hotel. He knew there were tears streaming down his face. He could feel them as they impacted with his gravid belly. His shirt was probably more like a lantern than a cover up now, but he had to walk through this lobby with all the confidence and ease he could. This hotel was deep in human territory, and a monster showing signs of weakness (heh. He was a living sign of weakness and he knew it) was in serious danger of being jumped. He did not want to become another hate crime statistic today. He couldn't bear to do that to Gaster, not on top of everything else. 

Once he was not in that lobby Sans almost ran to the nearest alleyway. He needed to be safe somewhere where he could cry and cry and cry and not have to worry about people staring at him or judging him. Heh. He, the former Judge of the Underground, was afraid of being judged. How the tables turned. 

He ducked behind the overflowing dumpster of the Thai-Spanish fusion restaurant, skidded on a smear of Thai iced tea flan, and crashed into the brick wall of the alley. He picked himself up out of mess of cultures and foods, shivered at the feeling of something leaking down the back of his neck, and teleported straight into the bathroom of the flat Gaster and he shared. Blue magic filled the room. It turned on the shower all the way to warm, untied his soiled dress shoes, stripped off his stinking khaki pants and blue button-up shirt, and locked the door. He did not want Gaster to see him like this. He needed to be clean first. He just did. 

As he climbed in the shower, Sans reflected on the face of the human as he was told, for whatever numbered time it was this week, that the position he was applying for had already been filled and, while appreciated, his resume was surplus to requirements. Not every human had phrased it the same way, of course. Some were much more open about their speciesism. It was, after all, still legal. But one thing they all had in common was a certain amount of glee as they watched him fall apart. 

Even now Sans couldn't stop the tears from coming. And why would he? It was healthy to express your emotions, and, moreover, he was pregnant and a monster. They both got a pass. Or at least…they did among those who actually cared about monsters. And pregnant people. To bad he hasn't been dealing with either of those. 

Sans grabbed the bottle of body wash and poured a generous dollop of the stuff onto his body poof. The smell of cinnamon filled the air. Like always, it soothed him. The smell of cinnamon always brought him back to the first time he and Gaster had walked into the Snowdin Shop. The shopkeeper had just finished baking a fresh load of cinnabunnies. They’d tasted like absolute perfection, warm and sweet on his to- damn it. Now he wanted cinnabunnies. He’d have to text his lover once he got out of the shower. Denying his cravings only made him miserable.

At least he could relieve some of that misery right now. He scrubbed and scrubbed and scrubbed at the stains of mixed-culture food that covered his body. He stopped just short of rubbing his bones raw. Gaster always got so worried when Sans did that, and it always took so long to heal. He really couldn’t afford the wound right now. Heh. Figuratively and literally. 

Finally Sans could look at his own bones and not see the multicolored stains. He was back to being clean, which was good because the hot water had just run out. He rinsed off the soap, turned off the water, and went to grab his towel.

A familiar hole-y hand passed him one of the biggest ones. Sans jumped back, slipped, and ended up sitting on the wet floor of the tub with a thud. A cracked skull instantly peeked through the curtains, worry evident in every line of his expression. Gaster apologized profusely. “I am so sorry for scaring you, Sans. I thought I’d made enough noise to alert you, but the sound of the shower is highly likely to have drowned it out. Do you need any assistance?”

Sans chuckled. Yeah, that was his Gaster. Always quick to apologize over the slightest reason. “it’s okay, g. you didn’t scare this old bag of bones too bad. but, i, ah...might need a little bit of a hand up? this belly really gets in the way.”

Gaster quickly set aside the towel and helped him up. “Of course, Sans. Come here, let me dry you off while you tell me about your day. I wasn’t expecting you home for another hour or two. Did something happen?”

Sans tells him about his day in detail, leaving out not one rejection, tear, or alleyway. Gaster nodded along, but Sans could tell he wasn’t as worried as he had been the last few weeks. His large, round eye sockets narrowed. “gaster. aren’t you paying attention? i still haven’t found a job, and the baby will be due in a few weeks, and-”

Gaster smiled up at him excitedly. “-It will be fine, Sans! I just finished setting up the party in the living room. The others will be arriving in a few hours, but I really wanted you to be the first to know. Come get dressed so I can show you!”

Sans sighed, but slipped into a clean t-shirt he had stolen from Gaster’s pile and some old gym shorts. He shuffled his feet into his signature pink slippers and shlepped after Gaster. He was lead into the living room. When they got there, his jaw dropped. There were balloons and streamers, cheerful music was playing from the speakers, the smell of baking treats wafted from the oven, and a custom cake sat proudly on the counter. Sans gravitated towards it. The cake was blue on the sides and had a night sky of sparklers scattered across the flat top. It also had, in white lettering against the dark background, a message. It read, “Home Loan Acquired!”

Sans felt tears roll down his zygomatic process. He wiped them away and turned to Gaster. The other took a step back from the upset fury radiating off of Sans.

“how could you. we can’t afford all this, not and still make the payments. and we don’t have a home loan! that human bank said they wouldn’t lend to us unless we both had a job, and i keep getting turned away! this is all...all…” Sans broke down into tears. Why did this hurt so much?

Gaster wrapped his arms around him and rubbed his back gently. “It’s okay, Sans. I should have told you sooner. I was talking with King Asgore today over lunch, and I happened to mention our difficulties with the loan. He was sad that the human banks were being so prejudiced, but not overly surprised. I, on the other hand, was struck dumb when he offered to give us a loan from the Royal Bank. I tried to protest, but he insisted. He said that’s why they set up the Royal Bank in the first place: to help out monsters in positions like ours. So we do have a home loan, and at a much better rate than the humans were offering us. And there is no requirement for you to find work. He was very upset that they would force something like that on us, especially with you so pregnant. Queen Toriel could barely function while she was carrying Prince Azriel. So we don’t have to worry! We can get the house of our dreams and be moved in before the baby comes.”

Now Sans’ tears were ones of happiness. “i can’t believe this. it’s a dream, right? there’s no way we could be this lucky.”

Gaster nuzzled his forehead. There was a huge smile on his face. “It is real, love. We’re really going to do it. In a few days we’ll be adding books to the shelves in our new living room. We can pick out the perfect dining room set. You can read me the instructions while I build our new crib. Are you happy about it?”

The pregnant Sans nodded, the tears still flowing as hormones got behind the emotion and shoved. “i am. i’m so happy i just…” He breathed in a huge sigh of relief. No more rejections from speciesist humans. “i’m just so happy.”

Gaster smiled, squeezed him carefully, then released him from the hug. “That’s good. Now, do you want to help me set up the extra bean-bags in the living room for all our guests? I...may have gone critical in my excitement. There will be 14 people joining us to celebrate. The Royal family, of course, and your brother and his fiancee. Dr. Alphys and Undyne, obviously, and my followers. They’d feel so sad if they were left out.”

Sans chuckled. “good thing we’re going to be moving into a big house. we’ve got too many friends to fit in a small one.”

His husband laughed his clarion laugh. “Good indeed. Now, do you want to...actually, why don’t you work on the food while I move furniture? We can never be too careful. Our little one’s life hangs on the balance.”

“sure thing, drama queen,” Sans said fondly. “i’ll get started on some more snacks.”


End file.
